You can be Sid, I'll be Nancy
by ShuliRawr
Summary: Tucker es un adicto a la heroína. McCormick, la viva imagen de "vive rápido, muere joven". Un profundo pero violento amor. One shot. Crenny.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

_"Porque estamos destinados a amarnos"_

-**Oh, miren quién llegó~ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

Canturreó coquetamente un apuesto muchacho de 20 años, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón de su cabello, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. El contrario, un joven de 21 años, de cabello negro azabache con un cuyo azul sobre éste, mordió un poco su labio inferior y con su típica grave voz presentó sus intenciones.

-**Sal conmigo.**

Parpadeó varias veces por una notable expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Enderezó su espalda y, acomodando su anorak naranja, se acercó al mayor.

-**¿Disculpa? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?**

Su penetrante mirada estaba posada únicamente en la persona que estaba enfrente suyo. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y volvió a hablar, pero remarcando la seriedad en sus palabras, las cuales poseían un rastro de conminación.

-**Nada de juegos, marica. Voy en serio. Sal conmigo.**

Una divertida mueca se formó en la cara del menor, para luego susurrar sensual y provocadoramente al oído de su acompañante la respuesta de su propuesta.

-**Claro.**

_"Porque las noches apasionadas, generan un sentimiento cada vez más fuerte"_

-**Aaah... N-ngh... Cra-Craig... ¡Más!**

Rogó extasiado el rubio, curvando su espalda como respuesta a un espasmo de placer. Sus lascivos ojos exigían más y más, y su pareja no iba a negarse ante tal petición. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más precisas y rápidas, mientras su mano se dedicaba a estimular el miembro de éste.

-**Oh, dios... Te, te aaa... ¡Te amo, Craig!**

Gimió, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la nuca del pelinegro, atrapando sus labios en un fogoso beso.

-**Te amo, Kenneth.**

Murmuró entre suspiros y jadeos roncos, sobre los labios del recién nombrado.

_"Porque nuestro amor es arrasador, es destructivo."_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y, a los pocos segundos, una voz masculina comenzó a quejarse.

-**¿¡OTRA VEZ?! ¡¿OTRA VEZ TE HAS INYECTADO TODO?!**

Tumbado en la cama, con los brazos extendidos y una perdida mirada dirigida hacia el techo, Tucker chasqueó su lengua y balbuceó

-**Cállate rubia, no molestes...**

Éste tiró su parka al suelo con enfado e indignación, pateando cualquier cosa que interrumpiera el camino para llegar hasta su drogada pareja. Dedicándole un fuerte golpe en las piernas, proporcionado por su borcego marrón, le gritó.

-**¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO?! ¡NO TENEMOS DINERO PARA COMPRAR MÁS!**

En respuesta a tal acción, soltó un alarido de dolor, reincorporándose al instante en la cama. Con algo de molestia, se acercó hasta el de ojos celestes, empujándole.

-**¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES, PUTA!**

Pero, sin piedad alguna, devolvió el empuje con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que el de cuyo azul cayera al suelo.

-**¿¡A QUIÉN CARAJOS CREES QUE LE DICES PUTA, EH CABRÓN?!**

Chilló, colocándose encima de éste, tomándolo de la camiseta de forma desafiante.

_"Porque a pesar de lo violentos que podíamos ser entre nosotras, aún nos manteníamos juntos"_

-**Oh dios mío... Mataste a Kenny...**

Murmuró con la voz quebrada aquel pelinegro de gorra azul y roja, mientras contemplaba la sangrienta escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los verdes orbes del pelirrojo que, hecho una furia, golpeó en la mejilla al asesino de su amigo, enfrentándole.

-**¡HIJO DE PUTA!**

_"Porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido"_

-**Craig, por favor, deja de beber ¿si? Vamos a casa.**

Dijo un tanto nervioso su castaño amigo, reposando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del destrozado Tucker; sin embargo, éste se levantó de la silla, tambaleándose un poco, empujando de forma agresiva al contrario.

-**¡No me digas qué tengo que hacer! ¿¡Qué haces?! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para tocarme?! ¡Aléjate de mi!**

Vociferó, generando que su compañero retrocediera con temor. Al instante, otros dos muchachos, tomaron por los hombros a Clyde y lo alejaron del sujeto, para llevarlo hasta la salida, abandonando así a su ebrio amigo en aquel antro que se hacía llamar bar.

_"Porque te quiero y necesito tanto, que prefiero estar muerto antes que pasar un minuto más sin ti"_

-**Por favor, doctor, diga que él se recuperará. ¡Diga que no morirá!**

Suplicó el afroamericano, aferrándose a los hombros del hombre de bata blanca. Un rubio nervioso y un castaño angustiado, secaban sus lágrimas, esperando la respuesta del profesional. No obstante, aquella mueca de incomodidad, reflejó que todo había salido más que mal.

-**Hemos intentado todo, señores... Pero para cuando llegó al hospital, ya era demasiado tarde.** **Realmente lo sentimos mucho.**

Los tres amigos rompieron en un llanto unísono. Lágrimas, gritos desgarradores, lamentos...

Dolor, mucho dolor.

**...**

**...**

-**¿Craig?**

**...**

**...**

-**Hey, Craig.**

**...**

**...**

-**¿Kenneth?**

-**Sí Craig, soy yo.**

-**...**

-**¿Sucede algo?**

-**Todo se ve... demasiado raro. Como si... Como si ya no existiera preocupación alguna.**

Una dulce sonrisa se curvó en los labios del muchacho de cabellos rubios, dedicándosela a su confundido novio y con cariño tomó su mano.

-**Es que, ya no las hay, Craig. Ya no las hay.**

Devolvió la sonrisa, apretando un poco el agarre, entregándole un pequeño beso en su frente, para luego posar su mirada en esos claros ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-**Eso significa que estamos a salvo de la mierda en la que estábamos metidos, ¿verdad?**

-**Así es, cariño. Nada ni nadie estará en nuestro camino. Ahora solo somos tú y yo.**

_"Porque nuestro amor es real... Es eterno."_

Fin~


End file.
